


the marshmallow murder

by Anonymous



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Logan MARS, Love, fuck rob thomas, fuck s4, just a bit of fun on my part, yeah...fuck that finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Veronica comes home to her loving husband after an odd day at work.





	the marshmallow murder

“Ugh,” Veronica groaned as she entered her apartment. “I’m so glad to be home.” She was abnormally grateful for the compact size of her living space right now because that meant she only had to shuffle her exhausted body forward a couple of steps before being able to faceplant onto the sofa.

“Rough day, dear?” Her husband, Logan, asked from the kitchen area, mimicking the tone of some 50s tv show housewife.

“Weird day,” Veronica related, twisting around to lie on her back. “A woman came looking for help to find out who murdered her business partner; some guy named Rob Thomas. She doesn’t think the police are taking it seriously enough.”

“The Matchbox 20 guy?” Logan asked as he stepped around the sofa, holding out a glass of wine to his wife. Veronica smiled, pushing herself up so that she was half-sitting and took the glass.

“Thank you,” she said as Logan lifted her legs so that he could join her on the couch, then placed them back down on his lap. Veronica moaned when Logan slipped her shoes off and began to massage her aching feet. “And no, it’s a different Rob Thomas. One with a lot of enemies apparently. There’s shaping up to be a suspect list as long as my arm.”

Logan smirked, taking Veronica’s hand and raising up her arm. “What this stubby little thing? That shouldn’t take too long.” Veronica gave him a light kick, and Logan kissed her hand.

“Fine, maybe it’s more like as long as _your_ arm.”

“Well, now that might be a little trickier,” he said with a wink. “So, what’s so weird about it? You said you had a weird day and being asked to solve a murder isn’t exactly off-brand for you – even if there are a long list of suspects.”

“The weird part is how the guy died. He appears to have died from asphyxiation brought on by an entire bag of marshmallows being stuffed down his throat.”

Logan’s let out a low whistle. “Mmm, what a sweet way to go at least.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Oh man.”

Logan chuckled as he ran his hand along the length of Veronica’s jean-clad leg. “Well, what do you say you let me help you take your mind off this Rob Thomas guy for the rest of the night, so then you can take a fresh crack at in the morning, hm?”  
  
Veronica smiled slyly and leaned in, bringing her face close to Logan’s. She batted her eyelashes and pitched her voice low and throaty, “That depends; what exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Mars?”

Logan’s arm encircled Veronica’s waist and he pulled her closer until she was sitting full on his lap. “You’ll have to come with me to find out,” he said, standing abruptly with Veronica in his arms, eliciting a burst of surprised laughter from his wife, then fittingly enough, he carried her bridal style toward their bedroom.

Once in bed, it didn’t take long for all thoughts of marshmallows and murder to drift completely from Veronica’s mind.


End file.
